


Lovers Spat

by Excaliburstark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: "Today we shall be identifying potions instead or making them" Professor Slughorn statedThis is just a drabble thing I made when I was bored, its kind of implied drarry?





	Lovers Spat

"Today we shall be identifying potions instead or making them" Professor Slughorn stated, a rather loud sigh of relief was heard from the back of the class where Seamus was standing. Slughorn would never admit it but he was rather relieved as well, it meant there would be no accidental explosions which made for a nice change. 

As Slughorn was talking a boy with a nest of dark hair quite literally stumbled into the class. Slughorn glanced at the green eyes of the student and felt a wide smile dance over his features, he soon corrected it once remembering about teacher impartiality. 

He couldn't show favouritism though it was clear that's what Harry was, its mostly because of his mother whom Slughorn had known when she was a student, a very bright one as well. He often pondered over the potential lost in Lily Potter. 

"Harry! Come, come. You'll need to be close enough to see" Harry slowly shuffled forward, robes draping off him like a coat hanger. The moonbeam boy at the back, Slughorn couldn't remember his name, seemed to be frowning a little too, as if he had noticed as well. 

Harry, a little rosy from the attention he'd received by being late, ducked his head and whispered quietly to Hermione asking what he'd missed. The tall, moody blonde from before scowled harshly, lines marring his face. 

"As I was saying, I will pass this vial around and without using any spells you must see if you can identify it." Slughorn had planned on giving it to Harry first but a shove had led him stumbling back and the potion was now grasped by-

"Draco! You can't just push teachers around" Harry exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed and eyes stormy 

"At least I do something, you can't even be asked to take a shower. You stink Potter." Draco sneered 

Hermione twitched as Draco continued "Honestly, what do you do? Roll around in the grass in your free lessons?" 

Harry huffed, chest expanding as he stood tall, the rest of the class falling away as insults poured from him.

"Not everyone is obsessed with their appearance, Draco. I know you must spend hours gazing at yourself in the mirror and cleaning your teeth all the time but really, do you think reeking of peppermint is attractive?" 

Draco turned an angry red colour, like a rash. His blood boiled with embarrassment. 

Hermione's nose scrunched up before it smoothed out, though her teeth were nagging at her lower lip, biting severely into it.

"Shut it Potter, if your going to bother with cologne to hide the fact you don't wash at least use one that's not so strong. I'm surprised no ones fainted yet" Draco snapped, words shooting from him like elastic bands 

Ron stood uncomfortably, feet moving from side to side as the class silently watched them. 

Hermione gave a small cough, Harry soon realised that their fighting had gotten everyone's attention.Their audience seemed both amused and appalled. 

Turning towards Slughorn Hermione smiled lightly "Its amortentia, isn't it?" 

Slughorn straightened himself, brushing his clothes down. He had been thinking of adding Hermione to his list of students to invite to his dinner, she had just secured her place on it. He nodded and urged her to tell the class what that meant. 

"Armortentia is a powerful love potion, it smells strongly of things you like, including people you may like." She gave a very pointed look at Draco and Harry. They were still stood close to one another, fingers brushing despite their clenched fists. 

Blushing plum red Harry refused to even look at Draco, Slughorn quickly moved on to the next part of the lesson. Harry tried hard to ignore Hermione's smug face and Ron's shocked one.


End file.
